Best Sold Before I Hurt You
by Coaxed
Summary: Sometimes, you find out that the last thing you want is the thing you need the most. He hated to admit it. She refused to believe it.


**Best Sold Before I Hurt You**

Chapter One

* * *

"Buy it or leave," he told the young blonde, who always came to browse, but never bought the valuable items he had scattered on the table. Her eyes turned cold as she looked up from the over-priced item she was holding, which she had no intention of buying.

"Why do you even come here?" he inquired, his eyebrows furrowing over his shaded eyes. Though asking the question was pointless, because he already knew the answer. It wasn't his items that interested the farmer, but the delivery man who owned the house that had caught her eye.

"To shop," she said sharply, regarding him with ice in her voice.

He scoffed as he leaned back in his chair, tossing a spare coin in the air. "Sure."

The girl turned back to pretending to examine the item in her hand, and the two resumed the silence they had become accustomed to over the past year. She was a determined crush; he had to give her that. She came every day without fail, waiting for the return of the shipper. Determined, and a pain in the ass.

He was just waiting for the day when she would finally tell the giant she "loved" him, and they could end this charade of her pretending to browse the items at his store. The reason for his lack of sales lately, he blamed on her. She scared away the customers. She scared away pocket full's of money.

The door swung open, and a largely built man came in, carrying a heavy box in his hands; his foot unsteadily holding the door open. The girl was up on her feet and had her hands out to help in a matter of seconds.

"Ah, thanks Claire," the man said, smiling down at the girl as she held the door safely back for him in her small gloved hands. She smiled in return, but quickly turned around and shut the door, her face flushing pink.

"Did you come to shop at Won's store again?" he asked, looking at Claire and then the merchant who sat reclined in a chair, one foot propped casually on the table as he fiddled around with the coin in his hand.

She jumped in quickly; not giving Won a chance to answer in her stead. "Yup. Just lookin' at the seeds for sale," she said smiling, "I want to ship as much vegetation as I can, after all."

The man grinned, locking an arm around her neck. "That's my girl," he said as he ruffled her hair playfully. She laughed, struggling to get out of his grip. All the while, Won looked on at the two of them in disgust.

Every day. Always the exact same thing. He had thought that after witnessing such events for months on end, it would become less disturbing and annoying. It didn't.

"Don't you have more boxes to bring in, Zack?" Won asked, unlocking and opening the drawer that held the majority of his cash. He reached in, pulling out a wad of money, and began to count it idly under his breath.

"Ah. Yeah," he said, letting go of the girl quickly, who stumbled backwards at the sudden removal of weight on her shoulders. "I've got to pick up something at Lillia's house too. I'll be back in a little while."

Zack opened the door, and quicker than he came, he was gone. The blonde looked at the closed door confused, before turning her eyes to the man who sat, absent-mindedly counting his money, unaware of the daggers being shot his way.

They stayed that way for many more minutes, as she hoped and waited for a quick return from Zack. But after ten minutes of a closed door taunting her, she reached for the doorknob, prepared to leave, just as Won said, "He loves Lillia."

She turned around to face him, her eyes guarded and closed off from revealing any of her true emotions. Though it didn't matter, considering the merchant was still busy counting his money. "And your point is?" she asked, an edge of annoyance in her voice.

Won's eyes wandered up to meet hers. He laughed. "That you're pathetic."

Her eye's raged, and she left without a word, slamming the door behind her.

* * *

Won's a crazy character. So I had no choice but to write about him. I'm hoping to make him seem more like a human being, without taking him out of character. And plus, writing about him means I get to throw around hints of my favorite pairing, Zack x Claire. Yay time.

Reviews make me happy.


End file.
